Telling Charlie
by ProudLeechLover17
Summary: bella and edward tell charlie of their engagement. One-shot. my first Twilight fanfic XD. PLEASE R&R!


Telling Charlie…  
ProudLeechLover17

**DISCLAMER: nothing belongs to me sob**

I looked back down at the ring that lay sparkling on my skin, and I couldn't begin to explain the feelings that overwhelmed me. Sensing my uneasiness, Edward looked over at me and griped my hand in his, as if he understood all of my emotions. I watched the rain pelt the windows.

"What will you say?" I asked when he turned back to the road that was racing by at an uncomfortable speed.

He pondered over that for a moment "That I love you. " He cast me a quick glance and I still felt tingles through my body at the sound of the words he told me everyday "That I had thought this through thoroughly, and that I wanted his consent…."

"What if he says no?" I asked helplessly

"If he doesn't agree…lets hope it doesn't come to that" I jerked my head in time to see the tight look in his eyes that he concealed as we pulled up at home. The cruiser was in its place next to my truck. I sighed and he squeezed my hand and then let it go. Before I heard his door close mine was already open.

I ran up to the porch to keep from getting soaked. Edward was at the door before me and I dug for my key. When I stepped into the house and called for Charlie. "I'm in here, Bells" I heard from the living room, along with the blare from the TV. I shook off my coat and hung it on a hook before I headed in.

"Hey, Hun" he said as I came into view he nodded at Edward with an unneeded coldness and turned back to the game.

"Charlie" my eyes snapped to Edward's but he was concentrating on Charlie. I wondered what he was hearing. "Can I have a minuet?" Charlie hit mute and turned his gaze to my… fiancée'. I almost cringed. "Alone." Edward added, his gaze returning to mine. I smiled and nodded, then made my way up the stairs, managing to trip over the last step.

In my room I turned to the computer that sat on the desk by the window. As it booted up, I searched the drawers of my desk for and type of food. Normally I didn't stress-eat, but this was the exception… I found a piece of gum, six skittles, and half of a chocolate Bunny Angela bought me for Easter. I tossed all of it out. I checked my mail. Mom hadn't gotten around to emailing me back yet. I shut down.

I might have worn a hole in the floor because of my pacing. I didn't know how long I had been in my room. Hours, minuets, days? Finally, I heard Charlie's voice drift up the stairs "Bella?" I thought I herd a strain in his voice "come down here."

I took a deep breath and made my way to the living room. Charlie stood by his chair and Edward was standing by the fireplace, his face gave nothing away. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited for one of them to begin. "Give us a minute." Was all he said. Edward hesitated a moment before he walked gracefully out the door, casting me a quick glance. His eyes smoldered, and I could see that easily, even though I knew he was trying to keep his emotions at bay.

The silence ticked by and I twisted the ring on my finger. "Bella…" Charlie let out a sigh and ran a hand through his receding hair, his gaze turned to me. " You love him?"

I didn't have to think it through "Yes," I smiled and straightened my shoulders. "I love him more than anything." Charlie looked taken back by what I said, was he so blind to love that he couldn't see it in the way I looked at him? The way he protected my every move? The way I had nearly died when he left me?

"I already know how he feels."

"So do I" I said proudly

Charlie collapsed into his chair and rubbed his temples. "Bella, I don't believe you know what you want. I think you're confused." I felt my jaw fall open at his words. He almost choked out a laugh at my reaction. Almost. "Bella, Honey, are you positive this isn't just some…crush "

"I love him," I said fiercely "why is it so hard for you to understand that!" I said, my voice raising

He said nothing.

"Why?" I whispered even though I knew he wasn't going to answer "I need him." I felt tears sting my eyes. I flopped onto the couch. "Just because you screwed things up between you and mom, doesn't mean it will end up like that for me and Edward. He wont make the same mistakes you did" I had nearly screamed it. The second the words left my mouth I regretted them. I didn't even notice the sharp pain that shot through my head as I pushed a hand through my tangled hair.

A look of distress flashed across Charlie's face, but before he stood up it was blank. "Dad—" I started, but he raised his hand, cutting me off.

"I give you and Edward my approval." He said in a melancholy voice. I closed my eyes and pressed a hand to my mouth. I herd the front door slam just before I felt Edward's cool hands on my arm. I opened my tear-filled eyes.


End file.
